


Dwie gwiazdy

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwena i Eowina kochały tego samego mężczyznę. Ale czy były skazane na wrogość?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwie gwiazdy

Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Było formalne, chłodne i oficjalne. Eowina skinęła tylko lekko głową i oddaliła się, patrząc na księżniczkę elfów z lekką zazdrością i... czymś jeszcze. Pospiesznie wróciła do swojej komnaty w Minas Tirith, którą przydzielono jej na czas pobytu w stolicy Gondoru. Nie miała prawa narzekać, jak miała bowiem równać się pięknością z elfią księżniczką? Na widok Arweny czuła się taka zwyczajna i brzydka. Ale nie to zaprzątało jej uwagę.

Podczas tego krótkiego spotkania, podczas którego zostały sobie przedstawione, oczy Arweny i Eowiny spotkały się. Jasnowłosa księżniczka Rohanu nie mogła się oprzeć dziwnemu, niepokojącemu wrażeniu. Wiedziała, że elfy są istotami przepełnionymi magią. Ale co innego wiedzieć, a co innego zetknąć się z tym osobiście. W oczach Arweny, głębokich jak górskie jeziora, był jakiś nieznany, obcy urok, przenikający białą panią Rohanu. Gdy opadła na swoje miękkie łóżko, wciąż czuła to w sobie. Starała się czymś zająć, więc siadła przy stojącym koło okna sekretarzyku i otworzyła kajet, w którym spisywała swoje wspomnienia. Zaczęła go prowadzić krótko po wojnie, chcąc w ten chociaż sposób uwiecznić tamte trudne i bolesne, pełne chwały i smutku chwile.

Ale pióro, maczane w atramencie, drżało w jej palcach. Zacisnęła je mocniej i przyłożyła do kartki. Nie wiedziała, co napisać. Jej ręka zaczęła poruszać się sama, jakby popychana przez nieznaną, wewnętrzną siłę, płynącą z głębi jej dziewiczego serca. Spojrzała na kartkę, na której górze wykaligrafowała właśnie imię „Arwena Udomiel". Nic więcej, tylko to imię. Znaczyło tak wiele. Głęboko w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach duszy skrywała nienawiść do tej nieznanej jej jeszcze wcześniej kobiety, która posiadła serce Aragorna. Do tej pory całe jej niespełnienie zawierało się w tym imieniu. Ale teraz doszło coś więcej, czego Eowina nie potrafiła, a może bała się nazwać. Odłożyła pióro i zamknęła kajet. Stanęła w oknie, patrząc na słońce, muskające promieniami blanki i wieże stolicy Gondoru. Tak jak one, jej serce przez chwilę, jedną chwilę, też tego dnia coś takiego dotknęło.

Poprosiła, aby wieczerzę przyniesiono jej do komnat. Bała się tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ciemne, głębokie oczy elfki spoczęły na niej raz jeszcze. Nie znała siebie takiej. Można było o niej powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie to, by się czegoś lub kogoś bała. Na polach Pellenoru stawiła czoła królowi Angmaru, śmiejąc się w twarz temu, który kładł trupem najsilniejszych wojowników na świecie. A teraz wystarczyło wspomnienie tych długich, pięknych włosów i głębokich oczu, aby jej świat drżał.

Zbliżał się wieczór, kiedy wyszła z komnat i przemykając przez długie korytarze Minas Tirith niczym duch, odziana w białą, zwiewną szatę, skierowała się w stronę komnat królewskich, wiedziona przez nieznany, niezrozumiały dla niej zew. Nikt jej nie spostrzegł, nikt nie zatrzymał. Gdy zapukała cicho do drzwi, usłyszała dobiegający z za nich, melodyjny głos, który zapraszał ją do środka.

Arwena siedziała na łóżku, ubrana w długą, jasnozieloną koszulę nocną, przetykaną nićmi kolorów złota i szmaragdu. Jej długie, kruczoczarne włosy były uwolnione z objęć diademu i ozdób, ale wciąż tak samo piękne. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czekałam na ciebie - powiedziała, wyciągając do Eowiny dłoń.

\- Czy ty... wiedziałaś? - księżniczka Rohanu spytała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Mąż mój, lord Aragorn, wiele mi o tobie opowiadał - dała jej znać gestem, aby usiadła obok - na początku budziło to moją zazdrość, to takie głupie, wiem, ale aż trudno było mi uwierzyć w to, aby jakaś śmiertelniczka, wybacz proszę, mogła zająć choć drobny fragment jego serca lub duszy. Słyszałam o tobie opowieści - Eowina poczuła dziwne, ale przyjemne mrowienie na plecach, kiedy dłoń Arweny wsunęła się w jej włosy - Są piękne. Przypominają mi ten, które moja babka, Galadriela. Mówi się, że ma ona najpiękniejsze włosy w Śródziemiu. Jeśli tak - zawiesiła na chwilę głos - to tobie przypada zaszczyt bycia posiadaczką drugich takich.

Te słowa wywołały u Eowiny bardzo przyjemne uczucie, ale jednocześnie czuła, jak jej serce bije coraz szybciej. Nie przerywała królowej Gondoru, kiedy ta przesuwała dłonią po jej jasnych lokach.

\- Kiedy cię zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy, wiedziałam już, że Aragorn nie popełnił błędu. Masz w sobie piękno, tak różne od elfiego. Wy, młodsza rasa, zachowaliście jeszcze zdrowie i witalność, naturalny blask, który wśród nas już rzednie. Nazywają mnie Udomiel, Gwiazda Wieczorna. A ciebie nazywać będę Arinel, Gwiazda Poranna.

Po tych słowach, Arwena objęła Eowinę i przyciągnęła ją do siebie, obdarzając zaskoczoną księżniczkę Rohanu pocałunkiem. Eowina nie wiedziała, co robić, więc poddała się rozkoszy, kiedy ich wargi stykały się. Usta Arweny przypominały jej smakiem leśne jagody i maliny. Ich pocałunek trwał krótko, ale zdołał rozbudzić zmysły jasnowłosej kobiety. Czuła, jak płoną w jej wnętrzu, ale bała się ich.

\- Nie możemy... jeśli Aragorn...

\- Myślisz, że czemu wysłałam go dziś na polowanie i odprawiłam straż spod moich komnat, Ariniel? - uśmiechnęła się Arwena - Tej nocy niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza, kiedy dwie gwiazdy połączą się - szepnęła czule, rozwiązując rzemyki koszuli Eowiny...

Nad ranem Eowina wymknęła się z komnat królowej. Była speszona, pełna lęku ale i czuła wypełniające jej ciało uczucie, była spełniona jak nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Lęk, który wcześniej ją wypełniał, ustąpił miejsca dziwnej radości, nawet jeśli przemieszanej z zaskoczeniem. Gdy wróciła do siebie, opadła na łóżko, oddychając głęboko. Myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie, nie potrafiła nad nimi zapanować. Z trudem nawet przypominała sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się tej nocy, czułe pocałunki, namiętne pieszczoty, poznawanie przyjemności, których do tej pory nawet sobie nie wyobrażała, ich dłonie błądzące po ich ciałach. Wstała i siadła przy sekretarzyku, ale pióro znowu drżało w jej palcach. Gdy otworzyła stronę tam, gdzie poprzednio skończyła, ujrzała ponownie imię królowej Gondoru. Dopisała do niego „Eowina Ariniel" i zamknęła szybkim ruchem, jakby samo wspomnienie tego nowego, pięknego przydomku wywoływało u niej wspomnienie o nowej, nieznanej i zakazanej rozkoszy.

Kiedy po popołudniu, podczas obiadu, Aragorn, Faramir i inni możni opowiadali o swoich przewagach łowieckich, Eowina siedziała skupiona, unikając nawet wzroku siedzącej na przeciw niej Arweny. Obawiała sie, że samo spojrzenie na tę piękną kobietę może wywołać u niej dziwną reakcję. Ale nagle coś poczuła. To stopa, bosa stopa Arweny dotykała jej kostki. Uniosła wzrok i napotkała filuterny uśmiech królowej, na widok którego musiała przywołać wszystkie umiejętności panowania nad sobą, by się nie zarumienić.

\- Mężu - Arwena przerwała Aragornowi, nie przerywając jednak gładzenia łydki Eowiny - Skoro wy tak dobrze bawiliście sie wczoraj, to czy miałbyś coś na przeciw, abym dziś to ja, wraz z panią Eowiną, wybrała się na przejażdżkę?

\- Jakże bym śmiał - odrzekł Aragorn, ciesząc się, że, wbrew pewnym wątpliwościom, jego żona i księżniczka Rohanu, zaprzyjaźniły się - A gdzie chcecie się wybrać?

\- W pewne miejsce - odpowiedziała Arwena z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach - gdzie wieczorem, w obiciu nieba na tafli jeziora gwiazdy pływają razem.


End file.
